


Ivanhoe

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: The two men find peace.





	Ivanhoe

Sam’s movements are quick, gathering what he can from the little living space before trying to fold and shove things into his little suitcase. He stays a second with his hands on top of it, letting his glance reach toward the window before he leaves. The Cortina wait outside, a tentative gift from Gene once the case had finished and he knew what Sam would be doing.

He threw it in the backseat, rolling down the windows and letting the breeze hit his face and the music blare from the radio as he drove to the other man’s home. He had told his lover to prepare ahead of time, knowing how quickly the case would be solved, and how quickly he had wanted to leave. The air felt sweet and hot around him, and once he stopped outside the large building he felt the leather of his jacket almost sticking to his seat. He smoothed down his hair, and then his clothes once he had extricated himself from the car.

His boyfriend spotted him instantly, waving happily from the top floor and easily pulling his wheeled cases behind him. All effort was wasted as soon as he reached the car, as he dropped them and nearly jumped into Sam’s open arms. Sam returned with equal force, lifting him off the ground and spinning happily arms held tight. His whole body felt light and buzzing with excitement, his hands not wanting to unclasp. Henry was the one to lean back once they had settled, pressing kisses to Sam’s face and feeling his face break into a wide smile.

He hadn’t questioned why Sam had planned to leave in the first place, drowning in the proposal and the knowledge of the love behind it. This was the first time in weeks he had the worry drain from Sam’s face, watched that itching, uneasy look of recognition in his eyes fade away.

-

He had hoped it wasn’t too soon, after the year and a half they had been together, but the flash of memory that had hit had been too gruesome to forget, or even risk happening again.

It was a fresh corpse, just killed the night before, bruises splotching and blood dried around the nose and mouth. He had been on a university trip, learning how to recognize certain bruises, and this was one of the first bodies he'd seen there.

It had made him feel sick, and once the memory had flashed in 1975 again he recognized the features, all too clearly.

-

“Do you think we’ll really be able to afford a place?” Henry asked, his whole body turned in the seat and his legs easily stretched in Sam’s lap as he drove.

“I’m sure, darling.” Sam responded, turning a warm smile towards his lover. He had abandoned his jacket, the heat too much for him, choosing instead to enjoy the weather of the countryside around them. He wore one of his boyfriends delicate silk shirts instead, their approximately close height making it even easier to trade. Their possessions had only filled the backseat of the car, choosing to let the new home collect its own possessions.

The music blared from the example of two years of collected tapes sitting in the old orange car’s glove-box. Elton John’s voice crooned happily now, letting his voice drift up to the bright blue sky above them.

-

Henry close to broke the car door when he jumped out, happily yelling as they stopped the car in front of the tiny cottage.

“Oh Sam, it’s absolutely darling!” He smiled, taking his boyfriends hand as he stepped out and reached for him. Sam pulled him into another embrace, relief flooding his senses. He leaned back, reaching a hand up and cradling the other man’s face with the gentlest possible touch.

Eric laughed at the gesture, his face turning pinker, and he leaned in quickly to place a kiss against Sam’s lips. Sam laughed in return, and his face brightened happily before he spoke again.

“I’ve wanted to do this since i was a teenager, didn’t think I’d get the chance.”

“Wanted to do what, dear-OH MY GOSH!” Henry laughed as he felt Sam’s arms reach underneath him, picking him up like a bride in one fluid motion.

He could do nothing but nuzzle into Sam’s neck, embarrassed by such a bold display of love even out in the country. Sam smiled wide, turning his head and kissing his lover as he walked slowly up the walkway to their new home.


End file.
